Problem: $h(n) = -5n-3+f(n)$ $g(n) = 7n^{2}-7n-5(f(n))$ $f(t) = -4t+6$ $ h(f(-2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-2) = (-4)(-2)+6$ $f(-2) = 14$ Now we know that $f(-2) = 14$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-2))$ , which is $h(14)$ $h(14) = (-5)(14)-3+f(14)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(14)$ $f(14) = (-4)(14)+6$ $f(14) = -50$ That means $h(14) = (-5)(14)-3-50$ $h(14) = -123$